This invention relates generally to interfacing a user mouse interface to a computer and without limitation thereto determining the position of the computer mouse interface in 3-dimensions and providing the 3-dimensional position in real time to the computer.
Computer interfaces are one of the three major divisions within computer theory and design: input, processing and output. The goal of a computer interface is to balance the relationship between instinctive interaction and device functionality.
A computer mouse as a user interface to a computer was developed in the 1960s at the Stanford Research Institute as a token that could be moved about a surface and that was able to translate movement data to the computer. Although significant development has occurred, the mouse is still used primarily as a 2-dimensional interface. The standard mouse is ill suited for 3D software and even the development of a scroll wheel to traverse a third-dimension does not allow for simultaneous movement in three dimensions nor does it provide high resolution along the z-axis.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a new computer mouse interface that allowed for movement in three dimensions and also provides for high resolution along the z-axis.